Damage Reflection
Skill Tree Mirror Shield *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Passive *Description: On a successful Block, damage will be reflected. *Effect: Whenever the Guardian successfully Block a hit, it will return damage equal to Physical Drive * (1 per Rank) to the attacker. Rebound *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Duration: 5 turns *Cooldown: None *Description: Rebound will reflect any physical damage that successfully hit the Guardian. *Effect: When Rebound is active and the Guardian receives physical damage, it will return damage equal to Physical Drive * (0.5 per Rank) to the attacker. Echo *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Duration: 5 turns *Cooldown: None *Description: Echo will reflect any magical damage that successfully hit the Guardian. *Effect: When Echo is active and the Guardian receives magical damage, it will return damage equal to Physical Drive * (0.5 per Rank) to the attacker in the same Element used by the attack. Stockpile *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Duration: 2 + 1 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 6 turns *Description: Absorb damage and stores it as energy for a certain number of turns. *Effect: Stockpile will store all the damage received from the round. In addition, the Guardian will receive Courage, increasing their Tenacity by 2% per Rank. Throw Back *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Stockpile (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: None *Description: Uses stored damage from Stockpile and releases it in a physical blast. *Effect: The Guardian use up Stockpile to return 10% per Rank of the damage stored to target foe. The damage dealt is considered as physical damage and can be reduced by the foe's Defense. Throw Back will always hit and therefore cannot be Dodged. Runic Pulse *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Stockpile (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: None *Description: Uses stored damage from Stockpile and adds them to your total Health Points. *Effect: The Guardian use up Stockpile to add 20% per Rank of the damage stored into Health Points on a Rune that will absorb damage dealt. The Rune is destroyed when its Health Points is reduced to 0 or when replaced by another Rune. Heal Wave *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Stockpile (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: None * Range: 3 cells *Description: Uses stored damage from Stockpile and heals a small percentage of Health Points to their team. *Effect: The Guardian use up Stockpile to restore their team member's Health Points by 10% per Rank of the damage stored. Magna Guarda *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Mirror Shield (1), Rebound (5) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 4 *Cooldown: 6 turns * Range: 1.5 cells + 0.5 per additional Rank *Description: Absorb all physical damage done to team members during the round and reflects it. *Effect: The Guardian will take physical damage that would normally be dealt to their team members during the round within Range. All attacks can be Dodged by the original target, but the Guardian cannot Dodge the attack one its dealt. The Guardian will not Faint when using this skill and will stay on their feet even if their Health Points goes under 0. The damage will get reflected at the beginning of the next Guardian's turn, dealing damage equal to Physical Drive * (1d12 + 2 per additional Rank) to all foes within Range. Elemental Deflect * Maximum Rank: 5 * Requirement: Mirror Shield (1), Echo (5) * Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase * Tech Cost: 4 * Cooldown: 6 turns * Duration: 4 turns * Description: Absorb all elemental damage and reflects it into the element that is strong against it. * Effect: When the Guardian receives damage from an elemental spell or attack, it will get reflected as the Element that is strong against it, dealing damage equal to Physical Drive * (1d12 + 2 per additional Rank) to the attacker. Poison attacks are ignored by this skill since it doesn't have any opposite element.